Awakening: Cara's Story
by Mist Maker
Summary: A young girl from another reality drops in on the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone. I do not own any of the Marvel Characters. This is just for fun._**

"I hate my job" Cara thought as she walked home from her minimum wage job at the mall. Cara hated being a casher at that stupid clothing store. Her boss Tommy was a dick and he was cutting her hours because she refused to go out on a date with him. "Jerk" she huffed as she slammed the door. Cara dropped her backpack and ran up stairs to her bedroom and angrily yanked off her cloths and threw them on the bed. She was hoping a nice hot bath would relax her before she did her homework and made dinner before her Parents and little brother got home.

"I can't wait to go to college" she thought as she ran the bath water and started brushing her teeth. "I won't have to deal with jerks like Tommy Dinklemen."

Spit.

Gargle.

Spit.

Cara sighed as she slid into the steamy hot water letting her thoughts drift and become lighter until she fell asleep and her thoughts became dreams. She was dreaming now. Dreaming of water, warm water, cloudy. The water begins to glow, dim at first then brighter and brighter, blinding light. "What a weird dream" she thought as she look down at her body in the water. Then she began to realize that its not a dream. She's awake.

"Cara!!! Cara are you home?" she could hear her mother yelling up the steps to her. "Cara! Did you start dinner?" Her mother yelled as she slowly made her way up the stares. "How many time do I have to tell you not to leave your backpack just lying around and take it to your room!?!"

Cara couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Her voice was frozen in her throat. The light she was dreaming about wasn't a dream. It was real. Her bath tub was glowing. The water began to boil even though the water wasn't hot. It began to churn and splash.

"All I asked you to do was start dinner," Cara's mother said as she walked into her room. "Cara can you hear me?" Her mother asked in exasperation as she opened the bathroom door.

When the door swung open Cara yelled "MOMMY!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!"

"My God!" Cara's mother ran to her daughters side and tried to grab her arm but she began to slip down into the glowing water. "NO! DAVID! DAVID!" Cara's mother yelled for her husband. "DAVID! HELP!"

"What in the world is going on up there?" David thought as he ran toward his wife's voice. "Tanya what's wron…" His voice died in his throat as he walked in on the scene.

"David help me! She's Slipping! PLEASE! I can't hold on!"

David ran to his wife's side but it was to late. Cara's hand slipped out of her mother's hand and she was gone through the light.

"CARA! CARA! CARA! CARA! CARA! GOD NO!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I do not own any of the Marvel Characters. This is just for fun.

"Jean can you pass the potato salad?" Bobby asked. Without lifting a finger the bowl of potato salad levitated and softly landed in Bobby's cool hands.

"This is great!" Logon said with a sigh as he leaned back on the picnic blanket and put his hands behind his head in relaxation.

The X-Men were on a picnic. It was a rare and mysterious time and they called it THEIR DAY OFF….lol. It was a beautiful day and there was no sign of rain thanks to Ororo. So the x-men relaxed and tried to enjoy the wonderful peace and quiet of the park.

"AAAHHHH!! No bad guys tryin to kill us, no one shootin at us, and no one in trouble needing savin….dis is the life!!!" Remy said as he sipped on a cup of juice, non alcoholic of course. But just as he uttered the words a loud explosion was heared followed by a blinding light in the sky. "What de hell?!?!"

"What is that!?" Rouge asked, looking at the small falling object in the sky.

"OH MY GOD!! It's a person.!" Jean yelled, "Rouge!"

"I'm on it Jean.." Rouge said as she flew in the direction of the falling person."

"I'll try to slow her fall so rouge can catch her. I'm trying to sense her but I'm not getting anything."

Rouge flew like a bullet toward the falling body. "Oh my Gosh..she naked as a new born baby!" Rouge thought as she caught the limp body. Rough landed softly but quickly and laid the naked girl down. "Are ya getting anything Jean?"

The girl's body lay limp. Her medium length, jet black hair sticking to her face. She looked young, maybe 18 or 19. She had an athletic build, round firm breast and full pink lips. Her brown skins was dewy with moisture. She was beautiful by any ones standards.

Jean knelt next to the girl and took her pulse, it was beating strong. "She's alive but I can't read her. We have to get her to the med lab, the Professor will know what to do.

Storm took the picnic blanket and wrapped the girl in it. "I doubt she would want to be exposed in such a way."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Marvel characters. This is just for fun. PLEASE R/R!!!!

"How is she doing?" Storm asked with true concern on her face. Logan stood next to her quietly and waited for and answer.

"Well from what I have gathered from the test, she is in perfect health. All of her scans came back clear. She has no injuries, no broken bones, not even a scratch," Beast stated as a matter of factly as he read his paper work. "Jean and Xavier have done numerous mind scans but haven't gotten in. It seems the young lady's blocking all of their attempts to get in her head."

"Then why hasn't she woken up yet? Its been over 4 hours." Wolverine said.

"I honestly think that she hasn't woken up yet because she is in shock. She will wake up soon I think." Jean said.

"Where do you think she came from?" Jubilee asked with excitement. "She just fell out of the sky after an explosion? No plane, nothing?!?! Do you think she's dangerous? I wonder what her name is?"

"Jubilee stop with the questions honey you driven me nuts.." Rouge said in exasperation. "When she wakes up then well find out the answers to your questions."

"Fine." Jubilee huffed as she sat down and continued watching T.V.

Rouge couldn't help but wonder the same exact questions in her head. Who was this girl and where did she come from? Rouge couldn't wait for her to wake up.

'Oooohhhh my head!' Cara thought as she came to. With out opening her eyes she could tell that she was lying on a bed with a blanket covering her body, her fully clothed body. Last thing she remembered was taking a bath, then a white light and her screaming for her mother. Her mother holding on to her and then nothing. 'I must have fainted.'

Cara froze. She could hear a man humming, 'Beethoven or was it Mozart?' It didn't matter, what she did know is that that wasn't her father's voice. Cara slowly opened her eyes and began to scan her environment trying not to make a sound. It was some sort of doctors office. That made her relax a little. 'I must be at the hospital' she thought with relief. Then her eyes settled on the figure of the person that was humming. He was huge, at least 7 feet! And BLUE! He was blue! When he turned around and she could see his face she screamed and jumped to her feet as fast as she could.

"What the FCK!!!!" Cara yelled as she tried to back away toward the exit.

"Oh dear. Please calm down. I'm not going to harm you," beast said trying to calm the frightened girl down.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you" Beast said as he mentally called for Jean to come aid him.

Beast reached out his hand, but the girl cursed at him again. All Cara saw was his large clawed hand coming toward her. She reacted by swinging the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a bed pan sitting on a cart, and hit the beast as hard as she could in the face.

It happened so fast Beast couldn't react in time to block the hit. The young girls swing landed squarely on the side of his head almost completely knocking him unconscious. Beast fell backward into a medical bed and shook his head to clear it of the stars he was seeing. The girl was stronger than that of a regular teenage female of the same height and weight, beast thought as he shook his head. She had almost broke his jaw bone.

Cara saw the monster fall backwards into a bed. She took the opportunity to run out of the room into the hallway.

"Where am I?!?!?" Cara thought as she ran down the hall not seeing any exits. 'This place is a maze' she thought as she tried to get her bearings straight but every turn she made brought her to another hall way with locked doors. Each door needed some kind of key to open it.

Then she saw it, an elevator.

Cara ran toward to elevator but just when she was almost there and home free the doors slid open and two women and two men stepped out of the elevator, walking toward her fast. Both women were tall. One had striking red locks and porcelain skin, the other was darker, a black woman. The black woman had snow white hair, almost platinum in color. Both women were very beautiful.

Cara screamed out of fright and then it happened. Some sort of large bubble shot from her body with such a great force that it knocked the four people back, throwing them twenty feet.

It was wasn't the women that scared her, it was the men that they were with. The first man was short and stocky, very muscular. He had a hard expression on his scruffy face. The other man was tall, almost 6'3, with auburn hair and a light 5 o'clock shadow. This one was very handsome but it was his eyes that rocked her world. RED ON BLACK! 'Demon eyes!'

Jean had a split second to react. The girl had generated some sort of force field, a large force field. Jean reacted by creating her own force field to block the girls. But it wasn't enough to keep them from being thrown across the hall into a wall, hard.

Beast saw as Jean, Logan, Ororo and Remy went flying down the hall. That when he jumped behind her and injected a sedative into her neck while her back was still turned to him. The girl immediately blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the Marvel characters. This is just for fun.

Cara woke up with a drowsy dizziness. Her world was spinning out of control. Her reality had sifted form normal, dull, down right boring to crazy. She felt like she was loosing her mind.

"Where am I and who are these people???" the question burned in her head.

She tried to get up but found that she was to heavily medicated to get the room to stop spinning long enough to stand to her feet. Cara took several long deep breaths to clear her head before she attempted to sit up. She sat up slowly and glanced around her surroundings. That's when she noticed that red head woman form earlier sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

When the red head noticed that she was awake she spoke in a sweet and kind voice. Very soothing voice.

"Oh good, your awake. Hello. My name is Jean Grey." Jean said as she walked over to the young girl with her hand stretched out waiting for the girl to shake it.

Cara just looked at her hand and remained silent looking over the red head with caution.

"Where am I?" Cara said.

"Your in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Jean paused for a second. "I just want to apologies for earlier. You must have been very startled. I had wanted to be in the room with you when you woke up but I was call out to other business."

"What happened? How did I get here?" Cara asked, she still did not trust this woman yet. Not by a long shot.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. We caught you in the park this morning. Do you remember how you got there?"

"What do you mean you caught me in the park."

"Well we literally caught you. You were falling out of the sky. Your lucky Rouge caught you when she did."

"What!!! What do you mean I was falling out of the sky. That's impossible I was at home taking a bath. I wasn't any where near an air plane." Cara said in shock.

"Well what do you remember from earlier?

"I told you. I was taking a bath and then there was light and that's it, that's all I remember."

Jean had a look of concern on her face. You don't remember making a force field or an energy bubble before you blacked out?"

"An energy bubble? A force field? What are you talking about? This is crazy." Cara said looking at Jean Grey like she had lost her mind. "Look thank you for catching me and all but I feel a lot better and I'd like to go home now. I can make a phone call and my mom can be here to pick me up. Please, may I use your phone?"

"Yes I'll take you to my office to use the phone but wouldn't you like to rest first. It has been a very long day for you."

"No! No its fine. I'm fine. I'd just like to go home now." Cara said as she stood up with shaky feet, her blue hospital scrubs a little to big for her.

Cara followed Jean to the elevator. Cara watched as Jean pushed the main level button. When the elevator doors opened Cara was surprised caught by surprise when she was almost knocked down by a child running through the hallway.

She had almost expected there to be more silver hallways on the other side of the elevator doors but was shocked when she saw children with books in their hand.

"So what's your name? You didn't ell me when we were in the med lab."

"Its Cara. Cara Ellington." Cara said, then she took a breath. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude, its just that today has been weird."

"Its Ok. No hard feelings," Jean said with a smile.

"Earlier I dreamt that there was a big, blue, furry monster standing over me. I must have been hallucinating or something. "No. You weren't hallucinating. You did see a blue, furry Man. His man is Hank McCoy. He is our resident doctor."

"Wow! That's cool. But why wood anyone want to dye their whole body blue. He must be like those wolf people that are in the circus. You know. It must have taken him forever to dye his whole body like that," Cara said.

"No Cara. He is a mutant, like everyone here. This is a school that helps mutants learn to control their abilities."

"Mutants!" Cara said laughing in a disbelieving tone. "There's no such thing. Are you trying to tell me that everyone here is a mutant?"

"Yes, everyone here has an ability or a mutation. Haven't you every heard anything about mutants on the news or read anything in the papers?"

"No." Cara said not trully believing what she was hearing. "So if everyone has an ability, a mutation then what's yours?"

"I'm telepathic and I have telekinesis."

"OK. Fine. Prove it. Read my mind."

"I can't read your mind" Jean said knowing that this was going to be a battle.

"Mutants. Yeah, sure. So why can't you read my mind?"

"I can't read your mind because you're a psy-blocker. You have a natural ability to block mind readers."

"OK. Then move something with your mind," Cara was beginning to enjoy proving that Jean was a nut.

"Look," Jean said pointing to her office door. The door then swung open.

"What. You can't be serious. You have an automatic door. Just like any grocery store." Cara was feeling pretty smart now.

"OK look at the desk." Jean then proceeded to pull out the chair for Cara to sit in. Then she effortlessly lifted the cordless phone from her desk to rest in Cara's shaking hand.

Cara's mouth was open and a look of pure awh and a little fear was on her face.

"What the hell!" Cara yelled as she jumped to her feet breathing fast. "OK. OK. OK. OK."

"So you're a mutant. And Everyone in this school are mutants. This is nuts! How? Why? How? This has got to be a trick. Nobody has POWERS! Nobody. Not where I'm from. How come I've never heard of mutants before? Huh? I've never seen anything on the news before! You would think that the rest of the world would know about this!"

Cara was pacing the room now ranting to her self, trying to come to terms with what she just saw.

"Is this some kind of government experiment? I don't get it. Is this a military top secret thing?"

"No. I'm sorry to have upset you so much. I just assumed that you knew about mutants. And know that government does not work with mutants."

Dizzy. She was feeling Dizzy. Why was she feeling dizzy. Breath. Yes. Cara remembered to breath.


End file.
